ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted: Dead or Alive
Wanted: Dead or Alive ''is the second episode of Team Trix: The Series. Summary Phantremo sends some villains to kill the team. Plot episode begins with a meeting in a dark room in Phantremo's ship, with a circular table in the middle. Phantremo, Phantremo Jr, Chilled, Flare, Terrormite and Death. 'Jr: Are you sure about this, Dad? I know it's a great idea but are you sure about hunting down Team Trix? 'Phantremo: '''Precisely! Son, if you ever want to get stronger, you got to face a challenge. 'Chilled: 'Master Phantremo, when are we going to launch our ambush. 'Phantremo: 'Tomorrow. We will first destroy the Rustbucket and any being in it! 'Flare: 'I love a good killing. 'Death: 'Same here. After the Rustbucket, what's next? 'Phantremo: 'Where ever they are. We will track them down. Phantremo's force has never lost; we never will. You minions all got that? 'Minions: 'Of course, master. 'Phantremo: 'Yes. Operation: Dead or Alive is to begin. 'Terrormite: 'Master, will we each have our own target? 'Phantremo: Yes. But you will share with Death. Death: 'Okay. the training room, Kai (as Kaiyan) and Rook are training. 'Kai: 'Rook, you're too easy! Give me a challenge, I dare you! 'Rook: I was just going easy; but you asked for it! runs up one of the walls then fly-kicks Majin Kai's head. Kai: 'That's more like it! two continued dodging their attacks until Max comes in. 'Max: 'Guys, I have something to tell you. It's been some time since you faced Phantremo- 'Rook: 'You mean the Animishad that beat so easily? 'Max: 'Exactly. Well, he is planning an ambush that should happen today. 'Kai, reverting: 'Hmm, I know he won't do it alone; he probably has like, five minions. 'Rook: 'Hey, where are the other three? the Rustbucket, Ben, Gwen & Kevin are playing cards. 'Ben: 'I thought the other guys were supposed to meet us here? They're being slower than a Nanomech having to walk while being pulled by Way Big, double his size! 'Gwen: 'They'll be here soon, I just know it. Phantremo's whole force smashes through the roof. 'Phantremo: 'I believe we've met, kids. 'Kevin: 'Yeah, Zs'Skayr's brother and his lackies. 'Chilled: 'Prepare to be hurt, ''really ''hurt. 'Ben: 'Like we will. It's hero time! transforms into Heatblast and creates a wall of fire, to give his friends some time. 'Gwen: 'How can we win? It's six against three! We got to get out! 'Kevin: 'Where do we go? 'Heatblast: 'Nowhere, we're staying. runs through the fire then punches all six of them. 'Chilled: 'No effect, typical weakling. Whatever, you'll be sorry for trying to hurt us. punches Heatblast then reverts him. He after freezes him. 'Phantremo: 'Me, Junior, Flare and Chilled are going. You two handle those other ones. 'Death: 'I thought we were sharing one target? 'Phantremo: 'Two words: I lied. his son and Chilled (holding frozen Ben) walk out. The fire wall fades out, unleashing two angry people: Gwen and Kevin. 'Kevin: 'You see this? Yeah, it's my fist. It's also your ticket to getting your butt kicked. 'Gwen: 'No one kidnaps my brother! & Death run to Kevin and Gwen. Rook and Max are waiting for Phantremo. 'Kai: 'How long is this going to be? I'm urging for a rematch! 'Rook: 'Keep calm, Kai. They'll be here soon, not that I want them to... 'Max: 'Get ready, I can sense the smell of darkness and evil... 'Kai: 'Magister, no need to get dramatic. breaks through the door along with his son, Flare and Chilled. 'Rook: 'As humans say; Let the battle begin! 'Kai: 'Going hero! transforms into CrAsh and runs to Phantremo Jr. 'CrAsh: 'Time to CrAsh and burn! 'Jr: 'What do you mean? 'CrAsh: 'This! grabs Phantremo Jr and continously punches him. Phantremo Jr knocks out and CrAsh lays him down, finishing him with a fiery elbow. 'CrAsh: 'Unlike father, un-like son! was fighting Flare and Chilled. 'Rook: 'It would be easier- and Chilled fuses to create Gemios. 'Rook: '...if I was facing only one... 'Gemios: 'Well, there's one. But, it'll be harder... punches Rook, making him hit the nearby wall. 'Rook: 'Ow... 'Kai: 'Rook! runs to him. Rook coughs and smiles. 'Rook: It is not the end, defeat that fusion and don't you dare try and lose. Kai: 'Okay. is running away from Phantremo, outside. 'Phantremo: 'Typical geezer, as you might say. Run for your life, that would end anytime soon!! shoots a shadow beam at Max, hurting him badly. 'Max: 'Gah!! You know that hurts, right! 'Phantremo: I know. I am trying, old fool! with Rook on the ground, gets up. Kai: You hurt my best friend, my only best friend. You don't the amount of rage I'm about to unleash on you, but it will be more than expected! You cannot kill us, we are Team Trix: Earth's Greatest Heroes!! red aura went around Kai, then he transformed into Kaigoyle. Kaigoyle: 'For all the things you did to my friends! fly-kicks Gemios. 'Kaigoyle: 'That was for Ben! then grabs their head and sucks some energy from it. 'Kaigoyle: That was for Gwen and Kevin, you didn't do that much to them. grabs their head and spins them around. He throws them to the wall. Kaigoyle: AND THAT WAS FOR ROOK!!!! Gemios: 'What got into him.. it's like he went full power... uhhh... knocks out. 'Kaigoyle: That was easier than expected. the Rustbucket, Kevin and Gwen are just laughing. Kevin: 'Man, were they easy! 'Gwen: 'Totally! I've never seen anyone so weak in my entire life! Bellwood.. 'Phantremo: Something tells me my other sidekicks are all defeated. I'll deal with you later. teleports. Max: That was easy. The rewards you get by just running! The End! Major Events *Kai unleashes his full power. *Phantremo's whole force make their first appearances. Characters/Aliens Used Heroes *Kai Hercule *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Phantremo *Phantremo Jr *Flare *Chilled *Terrormite *Death Category:Team Trix Episodes Category:UltimateKai10